Resurectia Vraciului
by Black Gandalf
Summary: Harry moare, dar cineva il asteapta de mult timp la capatul celalat. Un contract cu diavolul si un dar divin mai tarziu, Harry Potter-Vraciul e gata sa plece la vanatoare de vrajitori intunecati. AU, M...pe viitor, multe elemente din Cronicile Wardstone.
1. 0001

_Bun, primul meu fic in limba nativa... stiu ca vor fi greseli de toate felurile, promit insa sa le diminuez cu timpul (beta... cineva, oricine?) . Stiu ca pare, dar nu este un xover, principalul cuplu va fi marca Harry Potter asa ca Harry Potter ramane. Feedback-ul ma va ajuta sa continui si sa-mi imbunatatesc stilul (care in acest moment nu exista). Imi plac povestirile lungi asa ca 200k este limita minima._

**Disclaimer: Nu detin... nimic. Tastatura si intriga sunt proprietate personala, restul apartin lui Rowling, Joseph Delaney (Vivat! Vivat! Vivat!) sau prietenilor**.

**Resurectia Vraciului.**

**-Vraciul-**

Sirius avea dreptate... si totusi parca nu a durut deloc, fulgerul de un verde fosforescent mi-a strapuns pieptul si un urlet s-a ridicat din gatul meu, dar nu eram eu... Din nou ma straduiam sa nu uit cine sunt si sa-mi pastrez mintile, dar banuiesc ca atunci cand mori nu ai nevoie de ele, nu-i asa?

Si nimic. Nu tu lumina puternica, nici macar o scanteie la capat de tunel, nici vreo scara spre Rai, din fericire insa nici liftul spre subsol nu a aparut... doar o senzatie de tot si nimic, o... nesenzatie... ca sa simti trebuie sa existi, nu?

_Oare timp mai e? Oare sunt undeva? Eu gandesc acum? S-ar zice ca da... dar de ce nu sunt impresionat de asta... de ce nu disper... aaah, prea multe intrebari!_

M-am enervat... tot e ceva.

Si iarasi senzatia asta... de neapartinere, de viata fara trup, vad perfect si vad totul, dar mai exact ce vad? Banuiesc ca nimic... doar un spatiu gol si infinit imbracat intr-o lumina pala ca de lumanare.

Cred ca asta e defapt Iadul meu... dar parca si in Iad ar trebui sa ai ceva companie, nu?

„Hei! E cineva aici?"

Asta in mod cert e vocea mea, dar nu-mi amintesc sa-mi fi simtit buzele sau limba miscandu-se. Ciudat, ma asteptam la un ecou... In schimb o rafala puternica ma izbi in fata... cred, si multumesc lui Merlin cineva isi facu aparitia.

Are varsta mea, sau poate un pic mai mult, parul de culoarea castanei si ochii la fel de verzi ca si ai mei, adica la fel ca ochii pe care i-am avut candva. Creste de undeva din departare si ma uit peste umarul sau, dar nu vad nici o carare in urma lui.

„Harry, in sfarsit!"

Baiatul asta chiar se bucura sa ma vada, sincer m-as bucura si eu, dar habar nu am cine e. Imbracat intr-o roba veche care probabil a fost la un moment dat neagra, poarta in mana stanga ceva ce seamana cu un toiag care nu-mi place si nu cred ca as vrea sa il ating. Ochii ii stralucesc sincer cu toate ca ranjetul sau un pic nebun si atot stiutor ma face sa fiu suspicios.

„Iarta-ma! Am uitat ca nu ai inca trup."

Tanarul pocni cu toiagul de doua ori si dintr-o data eram iarasi in fata lui Voldemort, dar acum am simtit fulgerul. Caldura e insuportabila, durerea e grozava si ea, dar nu dureaza decat un moment. Ochii imi sunt incetosati pentru o clipa duc mainile sa ii frec. Oau... maini!

„Mult mai bine, nu-i asa?" Tanarul pare tare mandru si imi dau seama ca sunt inapoi in... oriunde as fi.

„Multumesc. Eu sunt Harry. Sti cumva unde ne aflam?"

Intind mana pentru un salut si sant uimit cat de ciudata imi pare atingerea lui. E foarte fierbinte... si asemeni mie si mana lui e aspra si plina de bataturi, dar a lui e diferita totusi... e... batrana, parca ating o coala de pergament.

„Nu ai pentru ce, Harry. Eu sunt Tom, Thomas Ward si ne aflam intre Rai si Iad."

„Cum... adica?"

‚Pai, asta inseamna ca nu suntem indeajuns de puri ca sa pasim in Rai, dar din fericire Tom zambi din nou nu suntem nici indeajuns de patati ca sa intram in Iad."

„Deci chiar sunt mort..."

Constatarea mea se pare ca e hilara de-a dreptul daca ar fi sa judec portia de ras trasa de Tom.

„La ce te asteptai baiete? Sperai sa supravietuiesti si de data asta?"

Sincer am fost mereu... „Pai da..."

Rasul lui Tom se opri la fel de brusc cum a inceput.

„Atunci e ziua ta norocoasa Harry Potter, pentru ca tu, esti departe de a fi mort."

Oh, dintr-o data miliarde de amintirii s-au intors de oriunde or fi fost plecate si genunchii mi-au cedat. Acum stiu de unde am plecat, da din codrii de langa Hogwarts, Hogwarts care e sub asediu.

„M-am trezit cu Tom aplecat peste mine privindu-ma oarecum ingrijorat."

„Banuiesc ca te bucuri, nu?"

Cred ca e randul me sa rad putin.

„Normal ca ma bucur, asta inseamna ca ma pot intoarce, Hermione si Ron... ei ma asteapta. Mai e un Horcrux, nu stiu daca ei se vor descurca sa-l distruga." Ma misc de colo colo uitandu-ma dupa vreo usa sau ceva cu un semn mare pe care sa scrie Iesire deasupra.

Entuziasmul imi e infranat tot de Tom

„Da, dar nu fara conditii..."

Se opri pentru o secunda urmarindu-ma intens cu privirea.

„Nici eu nu sunt mort Harry, defapt... te astept pe tine de vreo cateva sute de ani."

Ei bine asta sigur m-a lasat cu gura cascata, „Ce vrei sa spui cu..."

„Exact asta Harry, de mai bine de patru sute de ani te astept aici, ordine de sus, iti imaginezi." Tom imi face cu ochiul complice si arata cu degetul in sus spre acelasi infinit luminat slab.

„Pai... eu vreau sa ma intorc daca se poate. Acum."

„Si eu vreau sa plec o data de aici deci suntem pe aceeasi lungime de unda."

„Ok... si cum facem asta?"

Tom isi dadu ochii peste cap dupa care imi zambii din nou sincer.

„Simplu, eu iti ofer darul unui al saptelea fiu al unui al saptelea fiu si tu imi dai in schimb magia ta. Dupa care poti pleca... amandoi putem pleca."

„Magia mea..." deodata simt nevoia sa ma retrag intr-un colt si sa ma apar ... „nu cred ca vreau sa fac asta si la ce te referi cu al saptelea fiu al unui al saptelea fiu?"

Tom se aseaza cu bastonul pe genunchi si-mi face semn sa-i urmez gestul.

„Eu sunt un vraci Harry Potter. Pe vremuri noi vracii ne asiguram ca voi vrajitorii beningni si toti ceilatii incuiati santeti la adapost de vrajitorii malefici. Uf, ca intunecate mai erau vremurile alea... vezi tu, eu sunt un al saptelea fiu al unui al saptelea fiu, dar asta nu e tot, eu sunt tot odata fiul mamei mele care a fost vrajitoare."

„Dar, tot nu inteleg ce are asta de aface..."

„Fi atent Harry ca nu e greu, eu sunt pentru tine ca..." Tom facu o pauza numai buna sa-si mai dea odata ochii peste cap, „aaa... ok nici eu nu pot sa-ti explic foarte bine. Eu simt magia, o vad, dar eu nu o pot folosii ca tine, doar distruge. Blestemele si farmecele nu ma afecteaza aproape deloc si daca nevoia e mare pot oprii insasi timpul in loc."

Ai zice ca fiind vrajitor sunt obisnuit cu lucrurile incredibile, dar asta parca-i prea de tot.

„Si de ce sa-ti dau magia mea? Ce sa fac eu cu darul tau? Eu sunt vrajitor."

„Pai daca vrei sa te intorci, ai face bine sa te obisnuiesti cu ideea ca esti vraci Harry... asta e targul, nu l-am hotarat eu. Din nou Tom arata discret cu degetul in jos ."

„Atunci cine? Despre cine tot vorbesti?"

„Fi pe pace, ii vei intalnii candva..."

Ma uit din nou la Tom si imi dau seama ca e serios. „Chiar va trebui sa renunt la magie?"

„Da, dar crede-ma, ce-ti ofer eu te va ajuta mult mai mult sa-l infrangi pe Riddle. De fapt asta e partea a doua a targului, trebuie sa-l invingi pe Riddle si sa-l trimiti in cele mai adanci puturi ale Iadului. Contractul va fi incheiat si-ti vei putea vedea linistit de propria viata."

„Credeam ca doar diavolul ofera contracte..."

Tom paru surprins pentru un moment.

„Am zis eu ca l-ar oferii altcineva? Chiar si Domnul Satan are limite, dar Voldemort al tau le-a intrecut pe toate. Haide Harry, ce e asa de greu de priceput, vrei inapoi? Faci schimbul si te intorci pe campul de lupta, vrei sa stai aici cu mine pentru eternitate..."

„Nu, nu... accept, ok, accept."

Ranjetul larg al lui Tom imi spune ca nu se indoia de decizia mea.

„Pentru o asa buna cooperare am voie sa-ti las o scanteie de magie, e treaba ta ce faci cu ea. Prea bine, tot ce trebuie facut e sa ma imbratisezi si restul va veni de la sine."

Incruntarea mea instantanee il amuza grozav, dar vorbeste serios.

„OK, dar arunca toiagul ala ca nu-mi place."

„Asta?" Pare ca ar fi uitat ca-l tine in mana, intr-adevar dupa cum il misca s-ar zice ca e mai mult o extensie a mainii decat o unealta.

„E normal sa nu-ti placa, toiagul meu a ucis mai multe vrajitoare intunecate decat vei ucide tu vreodata."

„Perfect, nu ca as vrea sa-ti dobor recordul." Imi scapa replica printre dinti si devin usor usor furios. Acum ca ma gandesc mai bine, chiar vreau sa plec de aici.

„Gata."

Ma apropii hotarat si- mi deschid bratele...

„Stop stop stop!" Tom isi propteste bratul drept in pieptul meu.

„Trebuie sa te avertizez, te vei intoarce in corpul tau in locul in care ai fost ucis si din cate stiu inca sunt Devoratori prin apropiere asa ca un pic de „fa pe mortul" n-ar strica in continuare. Si inca ceva!"

„Ce mai e acum?"

„Albus Dumbledore... vrea sa-ti transmit ca e mandru de tine."

Tom profita de surpriza de pe fata mea si ma imbratisaza puternic.

Un vortex s-a format in jurul nostru si brusc m-am simtit cumva tras prin trupul din fata mea. Bucati mari din ceea ce acum parea un decor au plesnit si au fost smulse lasand in spatele lor o mare de negru si pucioasa. Un fir de spaima se strecura pentru prima oara de cand eram aici... _oare ce am facut?_

Cu un simplu declic am simtit cum propria constiinta adoarme si acum chiar ma intreb daca ma voi mai trezii vreodata in fie el Iad, Rai sau Pamant.


	2. 0002

**Disclaimer: Nu detin... nimic. Tastatura si intriga sunt proprietate personala, restul apartin lui Rowling, Joseph Delaney (Vivat! Vivat! Vivat!) sau prietenilor.**

Resurectia Vraciului.

-Din propria cenusa-

Hogwarts era inca in picioare. Nimeni nu se asteptase la asta, cu siguranta nu Minerva McGonogall care acum privea disperata din dreptul unei statui care supravietuise ploii de blesteme. Chiar cand lupta parea pierduta definitiv, armata de Devoratori ai Mortii, giganti si varcolaci a inceput sa bata in retragere permitand profesorilor sa ridice un scut peste corpul central al castelului, de altfel ultima parte a cladirii ramasa in picioare. Aproape ca a stiut inainte ca Hermione sa vorbeasca; ochii plini de lacrimi ai celei mai bune studente a casei Cercetasilor au fost de ajuns sa-i confirme ca Harry nu mai era acolo.

"Harry a... Cap-de-Mort il asteapta si..." un moment mai tarziu tanara vrajitoare plangea in bratele Minervei. Fatada de gheata a profesoarei s-a naruit odata cu vestile aduse de Hermione.

Pe Dumbledore il invinuia cel mai mult, da, el l-a crescut pe Harry ca pe un miel de sacrificiu, el l-a lasat vesnic in fata pericolelor, mereu in fata Lordului Intunecat, dar ea? Ce facuse ea sa impiedice asta?

_Nimic, am tacut mereu si am inchis ochii. L-am trimis in fiecare an ina__poi la incuiatii aceia monst__r__uosi..._

"Doamna profesoara,"

Ron, vizibil afectat de moartea lui Fred se apropie uimit sa o vada pe Hermione plangand la pieptul ei.

"Spune Domnule Weasley." Vocea ii tremura, intr-adevar, dupa o viata de replici scurte si taioase, vocea ei capabila sa inghete orice student, fie el Cercetas sau Viperin, incepea sa cedeze.

"Dinspre padure, vin... toti."

Linistea relativa de dincolo de usile cele mari de la intrare se narui sub hohote de ras si strigate de victorie. Cei cativa studenti in stare sa tina o bagheta in mana se ingramadira spre usi gata sa apere ce a mai ramas din Hogwarts. Minerva, Flitwick si Pomona Lastar in fruntea caselor ramase in scoala iesira in intampinarea larmei de afara gata pentru ultimul atac. In urma ramaneau cativa studentii care sa o ajute pe Madam Pomfrey. Privelistea era grozava. Zorii zilei in sfarsit spargeau cerul dezvaluind adevarata oroare abatuta asupra Școalii Hogwarts de Magie, Farmece și Vrăjitorii. Focurile izbucnite se stinsesera de mult lasand in urma ziduri fumegande si zecile de trupuri deopotriva ale Devoratorilor Mortii, dar si ale catorva studenti si aurori. Dincolo de ruinele Hogwarts-ului dinspre padure, o masa dezorganizata de vrajitori se apropia cu liderul lor in frunte, teribilul si intunecatul Lord Cap-de-Mort. Cativa pasi in spatele sau, Belatrix ranjea nebuneste si chiar in primele randuri putea fi vazut Lucius ReaCredinta cu pletele sale galbui scuturate de vant.

"Ramaneti aici! Cu totii!" Minerva lasa ostasii Hogwarts-ului la intrarea in castel, dar nu avu obiectii cand Arthur i se alatura. Chipul blajin al Domnului Weasley era acum o masca de durere si ura. Se asteptase ca Lordul Intunecat sa lase in urma armata de Devoratori si varcolaci, dar criminalul inainta hotarat insotit de suporterii sai pana cand Minerva aproape ca ii putea simti respiratia in fata.

Brusc, profesoara de Transfigurari realiza cat de precara era situatia in care se aflau. Daca Domnul Weasley era indeajuns de innebunit de durere cat sa-l priveasca pe Cap-de-Mort sfidator, ea pe de alta parte nu putea sa nu observe ca se aflau aproape in camp deschis fara macar un zid ramas in picioare dupa care sa se adaposteasca la nevoie.

Dar mai era ceva... da, asta era prima data cand il intalnea pe Cap-de-Mort. Un respect adanc pentru fiul lui James si Lily Potter crescu in inima profesoarei. Cum in numele lui Merlin fusese in stare Harry sa traiasca atatia ani conectat la cele mai intime ganduri ale acelui demon era peste puterile sale de pricepere. Cel ce candva fusese un simplu student din casa viperinilor, pe numele sau Tom Riddle, era acum in totalitate schimbat. Pielea ii era pala-vinetie, iar acolo unde ar fi trebuit sa aiba un nas, doua crapaturi hidoase frematau usor cu fiecare respiratie suierand slab. Gura lipsita de buze, sculptata intr-un vesnic zambet batjocoritor adapostea un set de dinti ascutiti asemenea unor ace, dar ochi... acolo se putea vedea cu adevarat de ce el era numit Lordul Intunecat Cap-de-Mort; doi taciuni sclipind mocnit te sfredeleau cu o rautate supraumana aducandu-te aproape de punctul in care sa-ti pierzi mintile.

"Cred ca am dovedit cat de consecvent sunt in tot ceea ce fac doamna profesoara. A-ti ramas o mana de suflete raniti si epuizati, iar dumneavoastra aveti o datorie fata de copii."

Cu eforturi sustinute, Minerva isi desclesta gura. Stiuse ca se va ajunge la asta.

"Garantezi viata studentilor?"

Oricat de infricosator ar fi fost Cap-de-Mort, batrana profesoara isi tinu barbia sus infruntandu-l pe Cel-Ce-Nu-Trebuie-Numit.

"Insolento! Nebuno! Indraznesti sa pui pretentii in fata Lordului nostru?!"

Belatrix Lestrange tipa din spatele lui Cap-de-Mort si inainta cu bagheta in mana, dar acesta o amuti cu un gest lenes.

"Nu-ti garantez nimic, stim amandoi ca va prefer pe toti morti si ingropati la un metru sub pamant, dar... poate ca pentru unele minti tinere mai sunt sperante."

Considerand nebunia faptelor de care era in stare, Lordul Cap-de-Mort era cu siguranta cea mai rece si calculata persoana cu care Minerva avusese vreodata de a face.

"Toti suporterii tai au fost evacuati cu mult timp in urma. Cei care au ramas lupta pentru Hogwarts si Albus Dumbledore. Ce i-ai facut lui Harry?"

Replica suna cu mult mai increzatoare decat Minerva se simtea cu adevarat, iar accesul de ras nebunesc al Lordului Intunecat ii confirma ca si el stia asta.

"Prea bine atunci, iti promit ca tu si cei din castel il veti reintalnii pe pretiosul vostru Dumbledore chiar astazi. Harry... a, Harry Potter... te ingrijorezi inutil doamna profesoara."

Amuzamentul lui Cap-de-Mort se preschimba rapid intr-o ura palpabila.

"Hai, dispari dinaintea mea. Si ia-l si pe nebunul asta."

Aproape ca uitase de Arthur care nu se miscase pe toata durata intalnirii. Intr-adevar, capul clanului Weasley parea sa fi innebunit de-a binele, acesta se intoarse si o urma pe Minerva in timp ce-si strangea bagheta cu ambele maini.

Era dificil sa-l privesti pe Cap-de-Mort apropiindu-se de tine, dar sa-i intorci spatele era o tortura.

"Hei, Weasley!"

Nu facusera decat cativa pasi cand vocea Fenrir Greyback rasuna din prima linie a Devoratorilor. Minerva si Domnul Weasley se oprira fara sa indrazneasca sa se intoarca.

"Ce mai face Bill? Am auzit ca e tare frumusel." Rasete puternice si urlete de lupi se auzira din spatele linilor.

Din fericire l-a simtit cu o secunda inainte. Minerva scoase bagheta fara sa gandeasca si-l impietrii cu o miscare fulgeratoare cel mai probabil salvandu-i viata. Arunca un farmec peste trupul imobil al Domnului Weasley si continua hotarata, dar o mana aspra cu unghii inconvoiate ca niste gheare ii poposii pe umarul drept tintuind-o in loc.

Cap-de-Mort.

Cu un pas in urma ei, nu-l putea vedea, dar toate simturile ii spuneau ca e acolo. Si-ar fi dorit sa aiba curajul lui Albus, sa se intoarca si sa lupte cu tot ce are mai bun, dar demonul avea dreptate, copii ramasi in viata erau prioritatea ei si pentru asta trebuia sa ajunga in viata la usile castelului.

"Uite o amintire... un cadou pentru Ron si Hermione..."

Pe un ton amuzat, Cap-de-Mort ii intinse Minervei o pereche de ochelari rotunzi cu lentilele crapate si rama inegrita. Harry...

"Ti-as fi adus mai multe, dar ma tem ca asta e tot ce am putut alege..."

Profesoara de Transfigurari stranse ochelarii in pumn pana ce simtii ramele subtiri de metal ingropandu-se in palma, iar mirosul de sange ii revolta inca o data narile.

"Fereste-te Cap-de-Mort...fereste-te de cei ce nu mai au nimic de pierdut."

Fara sa-i mai pese daca va muri ucisa cu un blestem din spate Minerva McGonogall se intoarse in castel cu rama ochelarilor lui Harry Potter infipta adanca in palma sa.

* * *

Narcisa ReaCredinta nu mai avea stare. Fiul ei ramasese cumva in interiorul Hogwarts-ului si nici un Devorator nu-l vazuse. Se afla in Padurea Interzisa, in acelasi luminis unde cu mai putin de un ceas Lordul Intunecat il blestemase pe Harry cu cel mai letal blestem cunoscut; Avada-Kedavra. Dar lordul nu se multumise cu atat, nu, aruncase zeci de blesteme ale torturii peste trupul neinsufletit dupa care sa fie sigur ca fapta va fi pecetluit a incendiat corpul mutilat, privindu-l cum se transforma intr-o gramada de cenusa.

Avusese indoieli, niciodata nu fusese de acord cu invazia sange-malilor si cu siguranta n-ar fi recunoscut vreodata ca un vrajitor cu parinti incuiati ar putea sa surclaseze un vrajitor _pur_, dar ceea ce se intamplase aici era o crima.

Nu era sigura daca-l mai vazuse vreodata pe Harry Potter, desigur ii stia chipul din ziare, la fel ca orice alt vrajitor, dar... parca l-ar fi intalnit candva cu multi ani in urma in magazinul Doamnei Malkin...parca.

Privelistea era trista, intr-un colt legat si impietrit statea aruncat Hagrid, cu toate ca nu-si putea misca nici macar degetele, ochii sai mari era atintiti la gramada de cenusa si rauri de lacrimi ii brazdau obrajii. Doi Devoratorii ai Mortii pe care nu ii cunostea, probabil din rangurile inferioare, il pazeau cu baghetele pregatite. Cap-de-Mort nu daduse prea multe detalii in legatura cu prizonierul, doar ca avea de gand sa-l transforme intr-un exemplu mai tarziu.

Deci toata alianta cu gigantii era pe punctul de a se sfarsii. _Tipic_ Narcisa zambi usor la gandul ca oricine face intelegeri cu Lordul Intunecat trebuie sa fie nebun... sau prost ca un gigant.

Padurea amutise de mult, inca de la sosirea lor parca intregul codru impietrise si pana si frunzele pareau sa fi stat in loc cu toate ca o briza rece ca un vifor iernatic strabatea copacii inghetandu-i oasele. Un vuiet slab incepu sa trezeasca padurea la viata, un zgomot imperceptibil care desi crestea in intensitate nu era potrivit pentru auzul omului.

"Vine ceva din padure."

Vocea inspaimantat a unei iscoade strabatu luminisul si in curand toti cei zece paznici care statusera ascunsi la adapostul primelor randuri de arbori se adunara in mijlocul luminisului cu baghetele pregatite inconjurand-o pe Narcisa. Lumina slaba a zorilor incepu sa se ridice si ea crescand in intensitate odata cu vuietul ciudat, pana ce urechile li se astupara. Pentru o clipa linistea mormantala se lasa din nou, dar un fulger rosiatic izbucni din adancurile padurii si se inalta spre soare. Un tril puternic venit parca dintr-o alta lumea pocni din varful cerului in timp ce Fakes se arunca precum o sageata spre ramasitele arse ale lui Harry. Indata ce Fakes se lovi de pamant un val de flacari rase tot ce se afla la mai mult de un metru inaltime de jur imprejur. Narcisa ReaCredinta si toti Devoratorii care se aflasera imprejur erau acum nimic mai mult decat o duzina de trupuri carbonizate.

Gramajoara de cenusa in care Fakes se avantase cu cateva clipe in urma incepuse sa creasca. In curand se ridica la inaltimea unui om si vantul dinspre padure se intetii aducand cu el zgomotele padurii trezita din nou la viata. Acum arborii se inconvoiau sub puterea rafalelor spulberand incetul cu incetul stalpul de cenusa. Ca o crusta, partea de sus se sparse si Harry Potter inspira violent aerul vietii. Harry Potter invesmantat intr-o mantie cenusie pasi fara sunet cu un toiag in mana dreapta si un lant de argint infasurat pe mana stanga.

" Dreptatea va fi facuta!"


	3. 0003

**Disclaimer: Nu detin... nimic. Tastatura si intriga sunt proprietate personala, restul apartin lui Rowling, Joseph Delaney (Vivat! Vivat! Vivat!) sau prietenilor.**

Resurectia Vraciului.

-M-am trezit!-

Indata ce am cazut in somnul acela ciudat, lumea mea si o realitate pe jumatate visata se desfasura in fata ochilor mei. Eram un spirit intr-un vulcan. Un Univers de Foc, da... aici ma aflam, dar eram sigur ca nu e Iadul ci... o alta statie inainte de destinatie.

"Bine te-am regasit, Harry."

Fara sa-mi dau seama m-am intors spre vocea pe care o stiam atat de bine si doar acum am realizat ca aveam picioare. Restul corpului ramanea inca translucid, dar... crestea. Albus Dumbledore se afla acolo, senin, viu... puternic si atat de blajin. Ochii incapabil de lacrimi ramasera lipiti de cel ce m-a protejat si calauzit 6 ani la Hogwarts, chiar daca de multe ori a esuat. Limbile de foc nu pareau sa-l raneasca nici pe el in timp ce se apropie la cativa pasi de mine.

"Domnule... eu..."

In toate noptile alea reci din cort ma gandisem cat de multe reprosuri as avea sa-i fac batranelului astuia. Am incercat fara succes sa ma conving ca-l urasc, sa-l pun responsabil pentru tot ce mi se intamplase, dar acum eram fara cuvinte.

"Stiu Harry, stiu tot... hai sa discutam ce e cu adevarat important, indata ce focul creator isi va termina treaba, vei pleca de aici."

Intr-adevar acum imi simteam picioarele pana la genunchi.

"Ma intorc?"

"Da. Tom ti-a spus in ce conditii, eu iti voi spune de ce."

Cu un gest lejer o bancuta de gheata se ridica in marea de foc si-mi facu semn sa ma asez langa el. Pierdu cateva clipe uitandu-se la mine cumva cercetator, dar in final zambi multumit.

"Am aflat de solutia asta cu putin timp in urma si am cheltuit toata magia ramasa pentru a o pune in practica. Limburile astea au o guvernare aparte, dar din fericire am fost indeajuns de siret sa pun lucrurile in miscare la timp."

Dumbledore imi facu mandru cu ochiul si un zambet imi strabatu fata aproape involuntar.

"Se pare ca doar cel atins de darul unui al saptelea fiu al unui al saptelea fiu poate distruge un demon ce s-a impartit in sapte suflete. Am folosit toate favorurile pe care le mai aveam ca sa-ti pastrezi o scanteie de magie, nu vei mai putea arunca vraji sau blesteme, dar vei putea continua sa zbori pe matura sau sa folosesti un portal."

Dumbledore ma masura din priviri din nou.

"Ah... timpul e aproape scurs."

Brusc coastele mi se materializara si un suflu de aer fierbinte imi patrunse in plamani.

"Domnule, daca dau gres din nou?"

"Harry, de data asta tu esti vanatorul. Armele Vraciului te vor ajuta sa te ridici deasupra lui Tom si a suporterilor sai. Mai departe... ma tem ca lumea magica are inca multe surprize neplacute pentru tine, dar nu dispera... intotdeauna vor fi persoane care sa te iubeasca, nu toti vor uita de sacrificile tale."

Parca ma aflam din nou in birou lui, intr-una din discutiile noastre de anul trecut cand ore in sir disecam fiecare pista care ne-ar fi putut conduce la Horcruxuri. Era atat de multa liniste aici...

Siguranta de mai devreme ma parasi,

"Nu sunt sigur ca vreau sa ma intorc."

Batranul vrajitor nu se infurie ci aseza pe umarul meu o mana cu mult intinerita fata de ce imi aminteam eu.

"Ai dreptul la o viata mai buna Harry, acolo pe pamant. Si ai si o obligatie, Teddy Lupin are nevoie de tine."

Da, acum imi aminteam... eu eram nasul lui Teddy, Sirius evadase din Azkaban pentru mine, iar eu aveam sa ma intorc din morti pentru el.

Focul din jurul meu se domoli usor, iar imaginea lui Dumbledore incepu sa-si piarda din consistenta.

"Am incredere in tine Harry, prin tine voi trai si eu, lupta cu inima curata si nu uita, scanteia ta de magie... va creste din nou candva."

M-am trezit.

Am spart mormantul de cenusa si am pasit cu mintea innabusita de milioane de amintiri ce-mi erau straine. Cumva Tom imi daruise si amintirile sale pline de creaturi intunecate si lupte incrancenate cu fortele intunericului. Eram acolo de unde plecasem, in Padurea Interzisa. O duzina de corpuri arse erau imprastiate in mijlocul poienii luminata acum de soarele diminetii. Mirosul imi lovi narile cu o intensitate pe care nu o credeam posibila, dincolo de putoarea de carne arsa mai era ceva... mirosul magiei, unul din darurile lui Tom. Si ce dar... eram imbracat intr-o roba cenusie cu toiagul care-mi displacuse atat de multe cu cateva minute in urma intr-o mana si lantul de argint al Vraciului pe mana cealalta.

Narile imi frematara din nou cand un miros proaspat de magie ma indrepta spre marginea luminisului. Hagrid ma privea cu ochii sclipindu-i de bucurie si doar ce l-am eliberat din legaturi si ma ingropa intr-o imbratisare de urs.

"Harry, cum ai facut asta? Eu te-am vazut... te-a omorat, te-a ars." Gigantul se balbai strangandu-ma si mai tare la piept.

Din fericire Hagrid ma lasa cu o clipa inainte de a ma sufoca.

"Da Hagrid, eu sunt. M-am intors."

* * *

Liniștea se așternu din nou peste Hogwarts odată cu întoarcerea profesoarei McGonogall. Arthur, eliberat de sub vraja de împietrire se retrase la fel de tăcut în brațele îndureratei Molly care se legana usor privind innebunita la chipul de ceara al lui Fred.

„Toti adultii sa se prezinte la mine! Minerva isi recupera vocea de odinioara, iar efectul se dovedi pe masura."

O mana de studenti, Kingsley, Pomona Lastar, Domnul Flitwick, Slughorn, Aberforth si Doamna Trelawney se adunara in jurul profesoarei. Familia Weasley prefera sa ramana alaturi de trupul lui Fred, insa Hermione se alatura lui Neville, Lunei si lui Seamus care pareau inca gata de lupta. Mai bine de trei sferturi din studentii care ramasesera in urma erau acum intinsi pe targi, o mare parte fara suflare, iar cei cativa raniti, sub grija Doamnei Pomfrey si a unor fete din Ochi-de-Soim care aveau pregatire medicala.

Minerva ii urmari pe fiecare in parte. Intre timp Bill Weasley cu fata brazdata de ghearele lui Greyback, Percy, si Ron se alaturara grupului. In ciuda lacrimilor inca proaspete pe fetele lor, dorinta de razbunare ce le sclipea in ochii era mai puternica.

Luna privea absenta, iar Seamus se chinuia sa-si stearga funinginea de pe fata. Erau inca niste copii... si nu avusesera nici o sansa de la capul locului...

Profesoara intinse pumnul drept si-l deschise. Nu se asteptase la nimic. Cu totii pastrara linistea cu ochii atintiti la ramele de ochelari strambe si innegrite.

„E decizia voastra. Harry ar fi vrut sa continuam. El, Albus, profesori si elevi, cu totii merita sa luptam in amintirea lor. Daca cineva vrea sa-si incerce norocul si sa fuga acum are ultima sansa."

Vocea de gheata a profesoarei se transforma intr-un murmur furios.

„Nu vom scapa. Dar putem sa luam cat mai multi dintre ei cu noi. Cap-de-Mort va regreta ziua in care a pus piciorul in Hogwarts."

Hermione tremura si lacrimi amare i se inodau acum sub barbie, dar tanara vrajitoare nu scoase nici un sunet. Bratul lui Ron se incolaci puternic in jurul taliei strangand-o ca si cand ar fi fost ultima data.

„Toti ranitii vor fi transportati spre biroul directorului. Doamna Trelawney si Domnul Slughorn se vor asigura de asta. Decedatii au fost deja dusi in criptele de sub castel."

Cei doi profesorii au imbratisat-o scurt pe Minerva dupa care plecara hotarati.

„Restul vom ramane aici. De la ferestre si usii vom trimite tot ce avem. Domnule Finnegan,"

Seamus tresarii ca la o ora obisnuita de Transfigurari.

„Trezeste-te! aduna tot explozibilul pe care il mai ai si pregateste-l de detonare. Nu am de gand sa permit Devoratorilor sa puna mana pe noi vii. Hermione,"

Hermione dadu scurt din cap cu gura inca inclestata.

„Daca aveti vreo sansa, omorati sarpele."

Minerva intinse ramele ochelarilor, iar tanara vrajitoare le aduna in palme dupa care depuse un sarut scurt pe lentilele inegrite.

„Pentru Albus Dumbledore, pentru Alastor Moody, pentru Remus Lupin si Tonks, pentru... Harry Potter!"

Numele Baiatului-Care-A-Supravietuit incheie planul final, iar Minerva McGonogall pleca spre usile de la intrare cu doua baghete pregatite.

Ron continua sa o stranga in brate pe Hermione ingropandu-si fata in parul ei.

„S-a dus? Harry?" Voce ei se sparse intr-un scancet ranit.

„Nu."

Raspunsul Lunei fu cu atat mai neasteptat cu cat tanara vrajitoare parea mai lucida decat oricand. Privirea-i visatoare era acum inlocuita de doi ochi albastrii care priveau cu o intensitate de care doar Albus Dumbledore fusese capabil candva.

Hermione o privii uimita si in final se elibera din stransoarea lui Ron pentru a o saruta apasat pe Luna pe obraz.

„Te cred."

Cincisprezece minute mai tarziu, toti supravietuitorii asteptau ultimul atac.

„Haideti o data! Hai!"

George blestema in barba si rupse inca o bagheta. Avea un teanc in fata si parea hotarat sa le rupa pe toate. Sala cea Mare era de nerecunoscut, toate ferestrele sparte de altfel erau ocupate de supravietuitorii luptei. In mijloc, printre ramasitele celor patru mese Seamus arunca ultimele batoane de explozibil in timp ce Neville aduse zambind trimufator jobenul magic pe care-l asezara in varful muntelui de dinamita magica. In curand toti cei ramasi radeau cu pofta la imaginea jobenului cocotat pe capul uriasului de dinamita, dar vechea palarie mai avea un cantec de cantat.

Jobenul se scutura si tusii norisori de praf si molii dupa care intona cu voce grava.

_Ce faceti voi aici,_

_aparatori sau inamici?!_

_A-ti disperat asa de tare,_

_sa da-ti castelul spre pierzanie?!_

_Vraciul se desteapta _

_si multi din cei cazuti asteapta,_

_caci in pustiu eu n-am vorbit _

_cand zic ca Harry Potter s-a trezit!_

Jobenul incheie cu un tipat si dangate de clopot scuturara intregul castel. Hermione se intoarse uimita spre Luna care acum zambea din nou visatoare cu o bagheta dupa ureche si o alta in mana.

Sase dangate scuturara castelul, iar al saptelea se sparse o data cu usile doborate de un Rubeus Hagrid plin de taieturi si vanatai, dar jubiland.

„Harry e bine! Spre padure!"

Hagrid smulse jobenul magic din varful gramezii de explozibil si fugi inapoi cu intregul Hogwarts dupa el. Dincolo de daramaturi, spre marginea Padurii Interzise sunetele unei noi batalii se auzeau.

„Hagrid, ce se intampla acolo?"

Hermione tipa dupa Hagrid care dovedea pentru prima data in viata ca e capabil si sa alerge.

„Centaurii! Harry i-a chemat, e grozav o sa vedeti."

Lupta parea pecetluita, sute de sageti zburau dinspre padure secerand Devoratorii Mortii. Un detasament condus de Firenze parasi adapostul copacilor facand o bucla larga in jurul fortelor lui Cap-de-Mort inchizandu-le astfel orice cale de scapare.

Firenze se opri in fata Profesoarei McGonogall si facu o plecaciune scurta.

„Harry Potter e in padure cu Lordul Intunecat."

Hagrid arunca jobenul centaurului oprindu-se in sfarsit sa-si traga sufletul.

„Du-i-l lui Harry, are nevoie de el."

Inainte ca Profesoara McGonogall sa-i poata opri, Ron, Hermione, Luna si Neville o rupsera la fuga in urma centaurului. Indata ce lasara primul rand de arbori in urma intunericul Padurii Interzise ii obliga sa incetineasca pierzandu-l astfel pe Firenze din ochi. Cativa Devoratorii trecura in fuga la cativa pasii departare de ei, insa nimeni nu i-a observat. Tunete si blesteme rasunau din spate unde centaurii luptau cu ultimele puncte de rezistenta ale Devoratorilor, dar suflul unei explozii venit din fata ii asigura ca se aflau pe directia buna. O poiana se deschise si in mijlocul ei doua siluete stateau fata in fata.

Cei patru vrajitori se strecurara mai aproape folosind cate un arbore pe post de scut.

Cap-de-Mort cu bagheta in mana si Nagini incolacit in jurul sau il fixa cu ochi livizi pe Harry Potter. Harry implanta toiagul in pamantul reavan si scoase de la brau sabia lui Godric Cercetas.

„Unde ii e bagheta? De ce e asa de calm?"

Ron sopti nervos, dar nimeni nu ii raspunse.

„Te-am omorat!"

Cap-de-Mort marai in timp ce Nagini isi arata coltii uriasi, dar Harry ramase relaxat cu varful sabie sprijinit pe pamant.

„Da. Si m-am intors, iar acum e randul tau sa mori Tom Riddle."

Numele avu un efect imediat, Cap-de-Mort aruncana o ploaie de blesteme spre Harry care in ultima clipa pasi in laturi incepand un dans nebunesc de eschive. Harry insusi era surprins de agilitatea de care dadea dovada. Reflexe pe care el nu le avusese niciodata il ajutau acum sa vada intreaga lupta cu calmul unui luptator experimentat.

Cu fiecare miscare se apropia mai mult de Cap-de-Mort. Fiecare Avada-Kedavra ratat de Lordul Intunecat aducea sabia lui Harry cu un pas mai aproape de gatul sau.

„Ce faci?! Ataca!"

Panica din vocea lui Cap-de-Mort devenea din ce in ce mai puternica. Harry se rasuci pe calcaie lasand un blestem Reducto sa-i zgarie mantia si in final poposi varful sabiei sub barbia Lordului Intunecat. Cap-de-Mort lasa bagheta sa-i cada din mana socat, dar un moment mai tarziu Nagini se desprinse in aer ca un arc, gata sa se incolaceasca in jurul lui Harry.

Din umbra arborilor Ron, Hermione, Neville si Luna tasnira fara sa gandeasca aruncand blestem dupa blestem spre Cap-de-Mort. Lordul Intunecat ii intampina cu o ploaie de foc inconjurandu-i intr-un cerc de vapaie.

Indata ce sarpele a atacat timpul incetini. In venele sale Harry simti timpul, molecula cu molecula devenind din ce in ce mai palpabil pana ce era sigur ca il poate controla. Un moment Nagini era in aer rasucit ca un surub gata sa sa-l prinda in stransoarea mortii si acolo ramase...

Harry prinse timpul in stransoarea mintii lui oprindu-l cu totul. Era magnific... o vrabie ramasese suspendata in zbor cu aripile larg deschise, Cap-de-Mort cu bagheta intinsa privea innebunit spre Ron si ceilalti cu o vraja pe jumatate spusa ce nu-i parasise inca gura lipsita de buze. Se indrepta spre el,dar se opri brusc caci mintea incepea sa-i oboseasca din ce in ce mai tare, timpul nu putea fi oprit definitiv. Avea forta doar pentru un singura pas, indeajuns cat sa-l puna la adapost de Nagini. Harry ridica sabia si lovi dand drumul timpului sa curga liber din nou. Sabia trecu prin sarpele urias cu usurinta unei lame incinse prin unt iar explozia de fum si urlet care urma il puse la pamant. Norul de funingine se dispersa dupa cateva clipe , dar era prea tarziu.

Cap-de-Mort cu bagheta atintita spre cei patru prieteni prinsi in cercul de foc il privea acum triumfator.

„Unde iti este bagheta Potter?"

Ron, Hermione, Luna si Neville pareau sa strige ceva, dar fara indoiala Lordul Inunecat aruncase vraji Silencio asupra lor.

„Ce speri sa obtii cu asta Tom?"

Harry prinse sabia inapoi la brau si recupera toiagul.

„Am intrebat, unde iti este bagheta?"

Urletul lui Cap-de-Mort rasuna in timpanele lui Harry si vraciul simti parul ridicandu-i-se pe ceafa.

„M-ai omorat deja... dar asta nu m-a oprit. Eu te voi invinge Tom, am o profetie de dus la bun sfarsit, sti asta."

Ochii Lordului Intunecat sclipira straniu si Harry atinse din nou cursul timpul, fara succes insa.

„Nu mai ai magie Potter? Asta a fost pretul intoarcerii tale?"

Lordul Intunecat scapa un raset si sfichui din bagheta mai repede decat putea Harry sa se fereasca. Doua blesteme lovira mantia intinsa de Harry pe post de scut si vraciul facu un pas in spate fara insa sa fi patit ceva.

Cap-de-Mort arunca alte blesteme si inca trei il lovira in plin pe Harry care ramase din nou in picioare. Vraciul inainta spre Lordul Intunecat, dar acum bagheta Lordului Intunecat se indrepta spre cei patru captivi si Harry se opri indata.

„Daca vrei ca ei sa traiasca arunca armele. Harry simti tremurul din vocea lui Cap-de-Mort si zambi."|

„Daca ii omori vei muri si tu."

Lantul de argint aluneca usor pe mana lui Harry pana ce atinse pamantul.

„Spre deosebire de mine tu ai o constiinta Potter, nu le vei risca viata. Cap-de-Mort ridica bagheta si o lua la tinta pe Hermione care il privea acum sfidatoare cu falcile inclestate."

Harry atinse din nou timpul si de data asta il simti mai clar. Acum trebuia sa aiba grija.

„Cap-de-Mort, am fost trimis sa te aduc inapoi."

Ochii Lordului sclipira a intelegere.

„Domnul Satan te asteapta."

Un ranjet salbatic crescu pe fata Lordului Intunecat aratandu-si coltii galbeni.

„Dar, te voi lasa in viata acum, daca imi lasi prietenii sa traiasca. Harry desfacu lantul de argint si il arunca spre Cap-de-Mort impreuna cu sabia."

„Si toiagul. Da-mi si toiagul!"

Firul timpului aluneca acum sigur pe palma lui Harry.

„Prinde-l!" Harry arunca toiagul din scorus de munte si Voldemort il prinse sigur. Urletul de durere la atingerea lemnului umplu poiana si cercul de foc din jurul prietenilor lui Harry cazu. O fractiune de secunda mai tarziu Harry vazu muschii bratului lui Cap-de-Mort zvacnind gata sa indrepte bagheta spre Ron, Hermione, Neville sau Luna si timpul se opri...

Fiecare pas spre ei era mai dificil si greutatea timpului ii apasa umeri cu forta unui urias , dar reusi. Cu bratele deschise in fata celor patru elevi ai Hogwarts-ului Harry elibera timpul si un dragon de foc aruncat de bagheta de soc a Lordului Intunecat il lovi in plin. Mantia se deschise in jurul sau protejandu-i pe cei patru. Caldura il lovi in fata si simti mirosul de par ars.

„De Ajuns!" Ochii de jad ai Baiatului-Care-A-Supravietuit se aprinsera si arcuri electrice se desprinsera din ei consumand blestemul de foc.

Lordul Cap-de-Mort era de negasit.

**Nota: Din pacate, pana acum n-am avut parte de prea multi cititori, de feedback nici nu mai zic, dar nu renunt. Urmatorul capitol va veni cu diacritice la pachet atat pentru el cat si pentru cele 3 scrise pana acum. Pe Ginny am scos-o din peisaj pentru ca nu am agreat-o niciodata si punct. De ce Harry/Luna? Eu in mod normal sunt fan Harry/Hermione, dar pe Luna o consider adevarata pereche a lui Harry, mai multe detalii voi da pe viitor. Sper sa vad mai multi cititori si poate vre-un review? **


End file.
